Mina Rai
Mina Rai is one of the female students that currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Mina Rai wears the default female school uniform, unless customized by the player. Before the February 15, 2016 Build, she had short dark brown hair with long bangs. Her eyes were also dark brown. She wore a white headband with Japanese symbols on it. Her bust size is 1. As of the February 15, 2016 Build, she has a short bowl haircut with several locks hanging down either side of her head, and short piecey bangs. When in the Martial Arts Club, she will don a traditional sparring outfit. If the club disbands, she will not wear the headband anymore. Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, Mina is a Hero. If she ever sees a player murder anyone,she will run to them and fight them.She is very strong while fighting.She will give yandere chan a suspicious look if Yandere-chan points her phone at her. Routine At 7:09 AM, Mina enters the school grounds, twenty-third in line on the left side, if facing the school gates. She walks to her locker at 7:10 AM. At 7:15 AM, she walks to the Martial Arts Club on the second floor and spars with Sho Kunin. At 8:00 AM, Mina walks into Classroom 2-1 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go back to the Martial Arts Club at 1:00 PM. Mina walks to class again at 1:30 PM and finishes her afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. Afterwards, she heads to the Martial Arts Club and stays there until the end of the day. If the player joins in club activities, she practices kicking with other members from 5:30 PM to 6:00 PM. If the Martial Arts Club is inactive, she will socialize with the other former members outside of the club during periods when she would normally attend it (7:15 AM, 1:00 PM, and 3:30 PM). Trivia *She is a journey-man level disciple of Budo Masuta, as said on her Student Profile. *She was implemented in the November 15th, 2015 Build. *Her previous hairstyle was derived from Honoka Futaba's model, which can be bought from the Unity Asset Store.https://www.assetstore.unity3d.com/en/#!/content/11573 *Her name is a play on words. The term "minarai" (見習い) in Japanese defines an "apprentice" or a "disciple". *Mina Rai's hair style in the February 15th, 2016 Build resembles Chi Chi from Dragon Ball. *She is the second most difficult student to defeat, after Budo Masuta, having a strength of "Very Strong." Gallery Mina_rai-0.png|Mina's 1st portrait. MinaRai2.png|Mina's 2nd portrait. 2-8-16ImageMina.png|Mina's 3rd portrait. February 8th, 2016. MinaNew.png|Mina's 4th portrait. February 15th, 2016. Feb17th2016ImageMina.png|Mina's 5th portrait. February 17th, 2016. Minabugged.png|Mina's 6th portrait (bugged). March 31st, 2016 Mina.png|Mina's 1st profile. MinaRai1.png|Mina's 2nd profile. 2-8-16ProfileMina.png|Mina's 3rd profile. February 8th, 2016. Mina Rai Profile Feb 15th.png|Mina's 4th Profile. February 15th, 2016. Feb17th2016ProfileMina.png|Mina's 5th portrait. February 17th, 2016. Feb152016MArtsSocializing.png|Mina conversing outside the Martial Arts Club. February 15th, 2016. Category:Akademi High Students Category:Females Category:Female Students Category:Martial Arts (Club) Category:Killable Category:Interactable Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroic (Persona)